mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Gamboge Croci
History At a young age, Gamboge was an ordinary kid. He and his best friend just lived life as they wanted.But then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. But then in a horrible accident, he lost his friend. And just like that he became a clingy little brat. Smothering his attention all over his friends and family, he eventually came to the conclusion that if he really wanted to protect the things he loves and not lose them, he would have to become a huntsman. And so he entered combat school. After training really really hard and annoying lots and lots of people, he finally entered Beacon, and gained a team of his own. And promptly smothered them too. Appearance He wears armour! But not much of it, just enough to make him cool. Cause hugging people with armour is annoying. He's suave and wears a tan coloured coat over a plain shirt. A pair of black pants on his legs and some sturdy brown boots. As for himself, he's a handsome young man. Short light brown hair frames his beautiful face. And then there are his alluring blue eyes. So deep you could sink in them. Weapons and skills Ira A pretty average rifle sword, Gamboge made Ira differ by making it's sheath a tower shield. The rifle sword connects to the side of the shield, making it easy to remove but also close at hand should he be holding the tower shield with both hands. All in all, Ira isn't anything special, but is certainly Gamboge's weapon of choice. And he is quite proficient with it. Skills and abilities A man of action, Gamboge is a defender at heart. Howver, ending up as the leader of team GLSS he has also had to step up his act. Taking his nature into consideration, he actually makes for an excellent leader. Despite being geared for defence, his tactical mind far exceeds that of his team mates. Not that they can't be tactical, but Gamboge's desire to keep people safe means he often prioritises support over straight damage within his team. And because of this, while they might not be as fast or dangerous as the other teams at Beacon, they have a perfect record when it comes to teamwork. Something no one saw coming with the personalities of the group. Semblance: Defender Gamboge's semblance allows him to place markers on anything, including aura should the person consent, that create a shield of aura that moves relative to it's marker. These shields can vary from breaking from a single blow, to stopping a death stalker's stinger more than once. What's more, Gamboge can stack markers, meaning more than one shield can be placed on something. As for the shields, he can place as many as he wants, provided he has the aura to do so, but the maximum they can last is an hour. Personality Annoying. Pushy. Incessantly nice. Gamboge just can't leave people alone. In fact, more often than not he's smothering them with attention whether they want it or not. This is mostly for his friends and family, but can translate to anyone he interacts with. And so people both love him and hate him. Gamboge isn't strictly trying to annoy people, but after losing his childhood friend made a point of being as close as possible to those he doesn't want to lose. Something of an obsession, his team has somewhat gotten used to it, his partner less so than the rest. Trivia *Gamboge is a shade of brown. *Croci means Saffron in Latin. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:In Progress